a state of simplicity
by the pharoah
Summary: with the pro-bending matches underway, the Fire Ferrets are unstoppable. The real action, though, is what goes on after hours, in the arena's shower rooms. Bolin/Korra/Mako ot3 PWP.


Author's Note: Another Legend of Korra fic from me? Yes, yes it is. This time it's basically a PWP, as in a Porn Without a Plot. I couldn't resist. Smut is so much fun to write and not only is it a PWP, but it is a ot3. My first time writing a threesome, which will be good practice for my ot3 Kingdom Hearts fic I'm in the middle of writing. So anyways, hope you enjoy this Bolin/Korra/Malo smutty fic, and please do me a favor and review if you do :) The only warnings are some spoilers for people who don't watch the show, smut, and incest.

x-x-x  
a state of simplicity  
by sweet pandamonium  
x-x-x

"Korra! Cut it out!" Bolin shouted with laugh as he shimmied around, struggling in place.

"What are you doing?" Mako questioned with an arrogant smirk. The fire-bender, ever arrogant, even with his hands tied behind his back.

"What's wrong boys? We won the competition." Korra's smile turned cheeky, and with a flick of the wrist, her two boys were pulled towards her, nothing but captives to their Avatar's water whips wrapped around their wrists. Korra in the middle, the fire-bender with his back to her, and the earth-bender's chest pressed against her. "I think we deserve to celebrate, don't you?" She grinned and let the water fall from her hands, from their wrists.

"I like the sound of that," Mako said, teeth capturing his bottom lip in a gesture of anticipated arousal. He turned around, his arm looping itself around Bolin's neck as his lips roughly captured the girl's mouth, kissing her with the ferocity only a fire-bender could possibly possess. The heat of his element danced across her lips, into her mouth, his tongue sparking with heat. Behind her, Bolin's hands—rough from crafting the earth to his whim—carressed the curves of her spin, her back, her shoulders.

Steamy showers had become a ritual for the Fire Ferrets. After reaching the playoffs in the tournament, the fire ferrets had dissapeared into the shower room. Korra always showered on her own, of course, unable to join her partners as she hardly even knew them. Strange, unfamiliar sounds had caused her off guard, and being the nosy person she was, she had wrapped herself in a towel, and gone to investiage. What she had found wasn't something she had ever though she would find. Her two closest friends in Republic City like _that_ together? Then again, she hadn't really known them for very long anyway. Was this something they did on a regular basis?

She had caught them red-handed, so to speak. Mako's lips against Bolin's chest, Bolin's fingers buried in Mako's hair. The two boys caught under the steamy stream of water. She had gasped, a hand flying to her mouth in utter shock, and the two brothers jumped away from each other, fear and suprise etched along their flustered faces. The trio didn't know how it had happened, butfFunnily enough, one thing had lead to another, and Korra, Mako, and Bolin became caught up in a mix of heat and passion while their bodies did a different kind of bending.

Korra had caught herself wondering if maybe they invited her into their world because they were lonely. The two bending brothers had grown up alone, and still only had each other, that is until Korra showed up. The boys, especially Bolin, had seemed grateful for the female company. Korra, herself, knew she shouldn't have let herself become distracted from her air-bending training, but she was, after all, a teenager and her hormones might have been a bit running a bit rampant with boys such as the Fire Ferret brothers around her all the time. How could she stop her eyes from wandering when they trained together. She couldn't deny that the brothers were all sweat and rippling muscles and intensity when they trained, and she had once imagined how they would be outside the pro-bending arena.

But she hadn't been left wondering for too long. Mako and Bolin were ready to give, and Korra was ready to please. She felt like it was the perfect way to ease all the tension and stress caused from a pro-bending match. And Tenzin wondered why she always came back to Air Temple Island humming.

"You look like you're walking on air," he'd note as he'd look up from his paperwork and smile at the young avatar. With such a cheery disposition, and a smile on her face, she was reminiscent of his father. "Make sure to keep that disposition when we are working on your teachings."

She would smile and nod, and hope that Tenzin would never find out about her extra-cirricular activities.

She moaned against Mako's lips and he nipped at her bottom lip gently, before letting his tongue swirl into her mouth. Perhaps a little jealous, behind her Bolin felt the smooth curvature of the small of her back down to her buttocks. She responded with an arched back, pressing back against his waist, against his hardening member.

Mako, to the right of her, let his hands curiously begin fondling her breats, pinching her nipplies, and hissing in pleasure when Korra had sneakily reached forward to grab ahold of his cock, forming a tight-fisted tunnel. Realizing they had yet to even stand under the shower head, she used her free hand to direct the water onto their bodies. The water was hot against their skin and rolled smoothly down their bodies.

Both boys grinned, and the visual stimulation of water dripping down her dark skin was more than Bolin could handle. Growing anxious, he gripped her chin and tilted her head back so his lips could reach heers. He kissd her gently, yet cautiously. For being able to bend something so strong and sturdy as they very earth they stood beneath, he was the most gentle of the three. The way his lips moved against hers reminded her more of the gentle nature of airbending. Light as a feather, yet stiff as a board. The similie made her laugh against his lips, as she felt just how stiff he was against her.

"What's so funny?" Bolin asked as he pulled away from her, furrowing his brows in mock-offense. "Was it something I did?"

She shook her head and laughed. "No, just thought it was funny how excited you too seem to be," she gave Mako's stiff member a soft squeeze, illustrating her point.

"Well, would you rather us be uninterested?" Mako questioned as he quirked a brow.

"Yeah, 'cuz I don't think I can do that," Bolin admitted as he let his hand run through her damp brown hair.

"No, no, I'm not saying that. It's a good look for you guys." With that said, she craned her head forward to continue kissing Bolin, while her hand, swift and silky like the water she controlled, slid up and down Mako's cock. He nearly whimpered, and maybe that was what Korra found so satisfying about what they were doing. Mako, in front of everyone else, was serious, quiet, and in-charge. In this intimate setting though, he was absolutely submissive when she touched him like _that. Just_ like that. He moaned and squirmed before whispering her name in feverent pleasure. Korra loved being in charge, especially when it came to Mako.

On the other hand, Bolin was goofy, and though he could sometimes act childish, he was far from it when they were intimate together. He was in-charge, yet always gentle. Sweet, yet still remained passionate, and he was definitely arousing. His calloused hands gripped her hips and pulled her firmly against him and maybe, admittedly, away from Boin. Bolin had shown obvious signs of crushing on Korra from the second he laid eyes on her, but Korra still wasn't sure if Bolin was being protective over her or his brother.

She broke the kiss, and swiped at her lip with her tongue to break the trail of saliva that had connected their lips. He always tasted so sweet. She turned back to face Mako, her hand continuing to stroke him up and down, and the way his forehead broke out in a sweat was a sign he was definitely enjoying her ministrations. She stopped, briefly, when she noticed a burn mark no bigger than her palm on his stomach. That hadn't been there before, and she wondered if she had recieved that earlier in the fight. And if so, why hadn't he even bothered to ask her to heal it for him. Was he that stubborn that he couldn't even ask her for her help?

"What's that?" She questioned, letting go of his length to let her hand graze against his scar. He winced, turned away from her, and looked behind her to Bolin.

"It's nothing," he told her in defense, and the look on his face was a sign he'd wanted to drop the suject. Just like Mako to act so stubborn, so tough. Even when he was hurt. Well, it didn't matter. If he wouldn't let her heal his burn, she would make him feel better in other ways.

"Fine," she said before pushing him towards, and back against the shower wall. He narrowed his eyes at her, but the gaze was unintimidating when he let his lips curl back into an excited smile. Mako didn't want to admit it, but Korra was never more attractive to him then when she was in control of him.

She turned around toward Bolin and beckoned him close with her finger before backing up against Mako, her back pressed against his front. Bolin quickly headed over, and stood close, cornering her against Mako. With the avatar, naked and willing between them, the two boys had never felt so lucky. They weren't anything special, at all, so were they the lucky ones who had captured the Avatar's interest?

Bolin leaned his arm against the shower wall, bracing himself as he leaned forward to press his lips against Mako's jawline. He pressed short kisses along it before pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. He smiled against his taller brother's lips, feeling how rough his brother's lips were as opposed to the soft, wet skin of Korra. Soft, feminine curves were so different than the roughness, and ripples and muscles they had worked years to obtain through countless hours of training.

Korra didn't mind sharing some of the attention, and let her lips dance across Bolin's neck. Her tongue twirled and she left hot marks against his skin. The fire-bender coming out of her. She let her hands travel up his abdomen, rippling with muscles, like a wave dancing over stone. The water-bender within her.

"Admit it Korra," Bolin began once he broke the kiss with his brother, "my brother and I are the two most gorgeous men you've ever seen, right?" He laughed and aimed a wink at her. She smirked and nipped at his neck to distract him while her leg curled around his waist, and pulled him flush against her.

"Of course Bolin. And admit it, you two are thrilled to be with someone as awesome as me." Behind her, Mako whispered an affirmation into her ear while his lips ghosted along. His tongue flicked her ear lobe, and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Awesome, amazing, beautiful," Mako whispered, and Korra couldn't fight back the blush that lit up her cheeks. "No wonder you're the Avatar." He let his hands rub her soft skin, from her shoulders to the small of her back, to her ass where he pinched gently. He smirked, allowing his hand to slip down even lover to the wet spot between her legs. She gasped, eyes fluttering when one of his fingers found its way inside her, wriggling and exploring. She felt a strong heat erupt from between her thighs at the feeling of pleasure that rippled through her stomach.

"Why do you get all the fun?" Bolin asked with a dissapointed pout, yet it didn't stop him from staring at his hand between her legs with an aroused expression.

"I'm just warming her up, Bo," Mako assured as he let a second finger slip up inside her. His hand began to move as he allowed his fingers to thrust into her at a quicker pace, causing the water-bender to let out a low and soft moan. His fingers moved fast, thrust deep, and her hips bucked into his hand, trying to meet his pace.

"I'm not...a Sato...mobile," she said in breathy moans in between heavy breaths.

The two boys laughed and Bolin leaned in, kissing her gently before whispering, "No, you're much better than a Sato-mobile," before his hand leaned down to rub the soft spot between her legs as well, one finger finding her clit and rubbing with slight pressure.

Her eyelids slammed shut and her toes curled. The feeling of two hands pleasuring her was definitely one of the most pleasurable experince she had had in a while. The two boys sure knew how to please a girl, which came as a suprise to Korra, since she had been under the impression they didn't have much female compansionship. The two boys sure knew how to touch her, for being without female companionship for so long. So she thought at least. Maybe not. They did have a uncanny ability to make her plead for more.

Mako let his fingers leave her legs,and Bolin did as well. The two boys locked eyes with each other, giving each other some sort of silent discussion and affirmation, before Bolin turned his full-attention to Korra.

"Ready Korra?" He asked with his normal sweet and kind disposition. She nodded in affirmation, and reached back, high above her head, up to the ledge where they kept the soap and shampoo. It was also where they kept their secret stash of condoms for such an occasion. Luckily for them, no one ever used the same showers they usually did, so it was a suitable spot to hide them. She ripped off the corner of the plastic with her teeth, and removed the condom from the wrapper. She swiftly, but correctly, placed it on his hard arousal, her fingers near shaking with anticipation.

_Finally_, she thought to herself as she positioned herself. She leaned back against Mako comfortably while she kept her leg securely wrapped around Bolin's waist. With a sharp inhale, she felt the heat of Bolin sliding slowly inside of her. A small breathy moan left her lips as he slid in deeply, and Mako grabbed her hips from behind, squeezing gently as Bolin began a steady pace. He kept his arm braced against the shower wall behind them, as his other hand held onto Korra's shoulder gently.

As Bolin thrust into her, steady and rough as his element, Mako whispered heated words into her ear, so soft only she herself could hear them. His fire-bender was showing when he whispered things that left her hot in all the right places. His whispers were hot and arousing, but in the midst of dirty talk, he allowed it to slip just how much he wanted her, craved her, liked her. That alone was enough to make Korra wet in response. She had an attraction to Bolin without a doubt, but the feelings she had for Mako ran deeper, were more intense, but she had never known how he felt about her. Having sex was not enough of a sign, but the words were. They could have been said in the heat of the moment, but Korra had a good read on people, and she couldn't shake the feeling that he was telling the truth.

She moaned as she let her head rest against Mako's shoulder. She felt his erection press against her backside, and the movement of Bolin thrusting into her allowed her to grind against Mako, allowing him a pleasurable experience as well. The three benders moved against each other, slick and wet, in rhythmic perfection.

"Bolin," she moaned her friend's name, and behind her Mako buried his nose into her air, letting his hand reach around to softly rub her nipple and breast. Bolin leaned forward, catching his brother by suprise when he let his thumb rub the head of the taller boy's arousal. Mako bucked against his hand and a low groan emitted from his throat.

Korra moaned again with every deep thrust. Her fingers raked down Bolin's firm, toned back as her mouth opened in a silent gasp. With both men around her, she gave into the feeling of submission. The nagging voice-the responsibility of being the Avatar—would remind her that it was wrong to give in, to submit, to let yourself get caught off guard. But as the Avatar she was constantly in control of herself and everything around her. She had to be on her toes at every moment and lead the people around her. Was it so wrong, so selfish to allow her a few blissful moments of pleasure, to let go and let others take charge of her? Just for a moment.

She didn't think so.

They rocked against each other, as powerful and swift as their bending. They moved together fluently, and so reminiscent of the way they moved together as a team, the Fire Ferretes, when they were competing in the pro-bending matches. In these moments they were equal. They fit together so well, near pefectly. It was no wonder no team had been able to beat them yet. They were an unstoppable team, and their love-making was just as intense.

Bolin inside her, and Mako behind her, recieving pleasure from Korra's movements as well as his brother's hand. The three of them rode the ecstasy of their climax together, one after the other, until they reached the edge, reached bliss, and collapsed against each other.

"Good game, Fire Ferrets," Bolin panted in between quickened breaths. He laughed and lifted a shaky thumbs up to his comrades, before he placed a kiss to Korra's damp temple, and closed his eyes. The three of them needed each other, for one reason or another.

"Thanks guys," she whispered quietly as she lay against Mako, and looked at Bolin. She smiled to herself, realizing how lucky she felt. She needed Bolin's laughter, she needed Mako's strength, and she needed both of them for these moments where she was able rid of the title of Avatar for once, and finally feel normal.

x-x-x

A/N: So what'd you think? I tried to keep the Mako/Bolin interaction to a minimum in case anyone reading this is squicked out by incest, but next time I might not be so in explicit with the two of them. I do ship 'em after all. Well anyways, please reivew if you enjoyed. :)


End file.
